


Disparate Youth (Agron Fanvid)

by figbash



Series: Nagron [7]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Nagron, Spoilers, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Agron's character moments throughout the series: rebelling against the House of Batiatus, Duro's death, falling in love with Nasir, surviving capture and torture, saying farewell to Spartacus and walking away with Nasir as a changed man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disparate Youth (Agron Fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really uplifting and triumphant song. It has a beautiful dreaminess to it, but also has a theme of overcoming oppression, fighting against impossible odds. I thought it meshed so nicely with the Spartacus rebellion. I applied the refrain of "A life worth fighting for" to several moments in Agron's story.

  
[  
](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwpZ1f8sb7njRHdxdFNtbUw4Y1U/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> String Intro- This is a fabulous little scene! Agron's face is gorgeous here, and I love how he can barely contain the mixture of fear and adrenaline that's coursing through him. The way Spartacus can rein him in by softly saying, "Still yourself" is _incredibly_ sexy.
> 
> *bass kicks in*- Just underscoring the visual impact of this fucking awesome jump. The building tension gets released in an explosion of violence, and the head stab matches the beat. haha
> 
> "But if we go we go together"- Agron and Duro embrace in elation. Agron is so proud of his brother, and freedom feels like it's just within reach for the both of them.
> 
> "A life worth fighting for"- Agron kisses Duro's forehead. Agron had fought so hard to protect his life and now he's gone forever :(
> 
> "We always said our dreams would carry us"- Agron kisses Nasir for the first time.
> 
> "We know now we want more"- Agron looking lovingly down at Nasir in bed.
> 
> "A life worth fighting for"- I can imagine Agron thinking this as Nasir smiles sweetly up at him.
> 
> "A life worth fighting for"- Nasir tearfully caressing the cheek of a damaged and broken Agron. He wants to fight for Agron too.
> 
> "We always said our dreams would carry us, and if they don't fly we will run"-Agron and Nasir embracing after deciding they will fight together, facing almost certain death.
> 
> And to me, the end of the song just sounds like the sun coming out. They're alive and free, literally walking into the sunset. Yay.
> 
> I'm glad I was able to find room for Agron's forehead kisses: Duro, Nasir and Spartacus :)


End file.
